


Sunlit Days

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yawning, he makes his way over to Kaneki, taking another sip of coffee and then putting it down on the table, away from his boyfriend’s sketchbook. He zeroes onto Kaneki’s neck, nuzzling it as he drapes over his boyfriend. “Morning!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [magic prompt](http://hidekanesupportgroup.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Sorry about the cavities.

For the past few months, Kaneki has taken more shifts at Anteiku, and considering it’s their four year anniversary tomorrow (!!!!) he supposes he should be happy that his boyfriend seems to have something in mind for it.

Except, between Anteiku, university, his own job and Kaneki’s magic classes, he doesn’t see him as much as he’d like. Which is still pretty often, but the point still stands! And Touka put word around that if he stays around Anteiku for more than an hour without buying anything, he gets kicked out! He’s not made of money!

Sighing, he stares at the _Working until closing, sorry_ message on his phone sadly.

* * *

 

When Kaneki makes their morning coffee with magic, it has a zestier taste than if it’s done by hand. It’s an unexpected taste when you’re still waking up, and he blinks in surprise, looking around the small flat to see Kaneki sitting at the small table on the other side of the kitchen, sketching by the sounds of it.

Yawning, he makes his way over to Kaneki, taking another sip of coffee and then putting it down on the table, away from his boyfriend’s sketchbook. He zeroes onto Kaneki’s neck, nuzzling it as he drapes over his boyfriend. “Morning!”

“Morning,” Kaneki mumbles, biting his lips and focusing on the paper, pencil swinging back and forth in his hand.

“Oooooh, when will this be done?” He asks, looking at the lines and seeing nothing yet.

Kaneki shrugs absently, “tonight, maybe,” with that said, he adds more lines to the paper.

“So, what do you have to do today?”

“Two uni classes, then a few hours later is magic,” Kaneki bites the end of the pencil in thought, “Anteiku for three hours at night too,” he nods.

He hums in thought, looking at the wall opposite as he compares his day, “I have work during the day, but I could meet you after you finish your magic class! The afternoon one, right?” Kaneki nods again, and he cheers inwardly.

“If you want,” Kaneki says, and he doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s smiling.

He hugs Kaneki tightly before using a hand to turn his boyfriend’s face so they’re looking at each other, and he caresses Kaneki’s cheek softly. “Love you,” he whispers, lips brushing his boyfriend’s.

Kaneki blushes a little, smile widening, “love you too.”

* * *

 

Bouncing on the heels of his feet, he waits impatiently outside the small magic centre. He gets out his phone to check the time, huffing at the fact he has to wait a few more minutes. Sighing, he looks at some of the latest graffiti on the building, eyes catching on a rabbit that flashes different colours, and a centipede chasing itself, and he smiles. There’s also a moon going through phases, though it’s been obscured partly by a roughly doodled blue rabbit.

“Hide?” He jumps, turning to see Kaneki, who’s smiling at him.

“Kaneki!!!!” He shouts, hugging his boyfriend tightly. Kaneki hugs him back, and he pulls away to give him a kiss. “Have you learnt about dragons yet?!”

Kaneki laughs and looks at him affectionately, “no, Hide,” he sighs, “my course isn’t a dragon course. And I still don’t see why you don’t call me _Ken_ ,” he finishes off with a grumble, giving him an annoyed look.

“First of all, dragons are awesome, and second of all, Kaneki has more rhythm to it!” He nods, leaving an arm around his boyfriend as they walk away from the magic centre.

“But the dragon course requires that license and four other specifications, and soon I need to get another book for the course I’m _already_ doing, and which I’m very happy with,” Kaneki gives him a look.

“Yes, that’s all very good. But have you considered _dragons_?”

His boyfriend sighs.

* * *

 

It’s the dead of night as they make their way towards a certain building Kaneki has in mind. With his eyes on the small and blue ball of light Kaneki made to light their way, he lets out a surprised sound as he bumps into Kaneki. “We’re here?”

Kaneki nods, setting down his bag on the ground, and he steps away, watching as Kaneki starts spray-painting on the wall, and his heart skips a beat at how focused Kaneki is. Sometimes he feels like blaming Touka for getting his sweet boyfriend into this hobby, what with the defacing of public property and potential prison. Then there are times like this, seeing how confident Kaneki is with his drawing and magic because of it, and maybe he should thank Touka instead.

He leans on the wall, a comfortable silence between them as Kaneki creates the first layer of his graffiti, then gets another spray can out. Putting his hand on the drawing, magic gets channeled into it, and then Kaneki starts again. After he’s finished, he switches spray cans again, putting his signature ― the centipede chasing itself. Inspecting his art with the ball of light, cans get put into the bag, and Kaneki smiles at him.

Looking at the graffiti, he doesn’t see much before Kaneki kisses him quickly, and he blinks as another layer of magic is added to the art. Kaneki takes his arm, taking him away from the art, and he notes mentally to get pictures of it during the day ― and before it’s painted over.

“Your itch has been scratched?” He asks solemnly, swinging Kaneki’s arm between them.

“Shut up,” Kaneki bumps his shoulders.

“ _You_ shut up,” he replies, voice still solemn.

* * *

 

He looks between the normal menu and the magic menu for Anteiku indecisively. Whether to have something more normal, or a cup that can walk, or any other magic related thing (Within the capacity of the maker of course.) for his second morning coffee.  Decisions, decisions…

“Have you decided yet?” Kaneki says, coming to sit across from him and tangling their legs together.

Staring at the menus, then at his boyfriend, he lets out a thoughtful sound, “maybe… something with caramel.” Crossing his arms, and then he remembers and gets his phone out, pulling up his recently taken photos of Kaneki’s graffiti ― a guy with white hair getting impaled through the eye, and blood slowly dripping down his face ― it’s morbid and creepy, which is his boyfriend’s style. He shows Kaneki the pictures, “inspired by that Sen writer, yeah?”

“Yep!” Kaneki beams at him, before turning serious, and he starts fidgeting with the silverware on the table, “you’re free after lunch, right?”

He takes Kaneki’s hands in his, squeezing them as he leans closer, “of course.” It's not like they don't have an anniversary or anything. _  
_

Kaneki relaxes, “okay, good,” he mutters, and he looks over at the counter and grimaces. Hands move out from under his as Kaneki gets up, “back to work before Touka starts yelling. Something with caramel?” He questions, standing close to him.

He flutters his eyelashes up at his boyfriend, putting his head on his hand to gaze into Kaneki’s eyes, “maybe with some extra love, too?” He winks.

Kaneki lets out a small laugh, “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

He looks around the train station for Kaneki, but he hears a “Hide!!” and turns around to meet his boyfriend. Who’s carrying his graffiti bag.

“Seriously? During the _day_!?” He looks at the bag with disapproval, but Kaneki just grins at him and takes his hand, getting his phone out with his other hand.

“Touka knows a place,” Kaneki says vaguely as he leads them out of the station. Sighing, he holds onto Kaneki as they traverse the town, with his boyfriend occasionally checking his phone for directions.

Soon, they end up at a place between two buildings, and he looks around at the surprisingly spacious area. Kaneki sets his bag down near a white wall before pulling him by his shirt for a kiss, and he lets out a shocked sound as he returns the kiss.

Kaneki gently pushes him away, eyes focused on his shirt as he asks, “can you close your eyes for this one?”

Blinking, he moves away and closes his eyes, “okay.”

He hears Kaneki unzip his bag, and the sound of the spray cans, and it goes on like that for a while. Eventually, the sounds stop and hands clutch his shoulders, “on second thought, can you turn around instead?” Kaneki sounds nervous, voice small.

Nodding, he lets Kaneki turn him around. Opening his eyes, he stares at brick wall in front of him, then to the sides of the alley, and then up to the sky. He folds his arms behind his head, patiently waiting as Kaneki resumes his art. _Sort of_ patiently. _A little bit_ patiently.

After a while, the the sound of Kaneki spray painting stops, and the zipper on the bag zips shut. He hears Kaneki take a deep breath, “you―” Kaneki gulps, “you can turn around now.”

Turning around slowly, his eyes widen and he gapes.

The words are white like the wall, and there’s a burst of gold around them.

**_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_ **

Looking down, he sees Kaneki on his knees, a small blue box in his hands with two simple silver rings inside, and he gasps. Kaneki is looking up at him expectantly, and it’s only when Kaneki starts to put away the rings away does he get the words out, “YES! OHMYGOD YES!”

Kaneki stands up, licking his lips, “r-really?” He looks like he can’t believe it, and so he hugs Kaneki close, muttering yes repeatedly, and Kaneki’s shirt is a bit wet because he’s crying from happiness, and they hold onto each other for ages.

He moves away, wiping his eyes, and seeing Kaneki’s glowing face makes him pull his boyfrie― _fiancée_ into a kiss. Too soon, they part, but, “ring me,” says seriously.

Kaneki laughs, and he bites his lips as he takes out one of the rings to put on his ring finger, and a warm tingle passes over him, the familiar feel of Kaneki’s magic coming from the ring. He takes the other ring from the box and puts it on his fiancée’s ring finger.

Looking at each other happily, he spies something curious about the proposal, “it’s not changing?”

“It changes if it’s overcast,” Kaneki looks proud.

“How did you even―“

“Internet,” with that said, Kaneki brings him in for a kiss.

“But what does it turn into?” He asks against soft lips.

“The sun,” Kaneki smiles.

* * *

 

Three days after the proposal, he follows the directions back to where it happened, and he breathes a sigh of relief to see it still there. Actually waiting patiently this time, he sits down opposite the proposal as he anticipates clouds passing.

Sooner than he thought, it becomes a bit colder as clouds pass over, and he holds his breath, phone ready as the writing changes.

To a silhouette. _His_ silhouette, and his next breath becomes caught in his throat, and _yep_ , he’s tearing up as he shakily takes photos.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard. :/ 
> 
> More simplistic than I usually do it, but it was fun~ 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
